Until the end of time
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Now, he had no one else to blame, not the blonde girl in her grave, not the brunette boy that advised him to confess, no, not even the rosette sleeping in his bed, no, he had no one else to blame, but himself... read and review.. Rimahiko one-shot


**_Pure Rimahiko fluff~_**

* * *

_I keep thinking of how much I love you_

_How good you look when you smile_

_How much I like your laugh_

_I day dream about you on and off_

_Replaying pieces of our conversations_

_Laughing at funny things you said or did_

_I've memorized your face_

_And the way you look into my eyes_

_I catch myself smiling again_

_At what I imagined_

_Though it's not what I usually do_

_I wonder what will happen_

_The next time we're together_

_And even though I know_

_Nothing will come out of this_

_For once in my life, I'm sure_

_I will cherish every moment_

_I had and will have with you_

_But for now_

_Since I can't be by your side_

_I guess I'll just have to make even one wish tonight_

_Come out moon come out wishing star_

_Come out come out wherever you are_

_In my dreams_

_I hear you laugh and I even see you smile_

_I'll somehow be with you_

_But it's just for a while_

_Cause when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise_

_I will lose you_

_Because it's just a dream and when I open up my eyes I will lose you_

_I used to believe in happily ever after, but right now that's just totally lost_

_I've hung a wish on every star, It hasn't done much good so far_

_I don't know what else to do, except to try and dream of you_

_Even though it's not as it seems_

_I love you with all of my heart_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until the end of time_

_And I just wish I could tell you I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_As to how wonderful life is_

_Now you're in my world_

_But honestly_

_I Never really knew that I could feel like this_

_It's Like I've never seen the sky before_

_And I Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_With every day I love you more and more_

_When you listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_It's telling me to give you everything_

_its true Seasons may change like winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_And now Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Now Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Now Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_Now It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time…_

_Mashiro Rima _

Fujisaki Nagihiko stared at the letter in his hands, tears prickling his eyes as he reread it again and again and again. Mashiro Rima, his childhood rival, high school friend, college colleague and life time partner, loved him, ever since the day they met, twenty two years ago. The girl, that he thought hated him, the girl who has now moved on to the so called better place, loved him, as he loved her. Now, he had no one else to blame, not the blonde girl in her grave, not the brunette boy that advised him to confess, no, not even the rosette sleeping in his bed at his house, no, he had no one else to blame, but himself.

He blames himself because, he loved her as well, but interpreted her actions as pure hatred rather than disbelief to her own feelings. He, of all the people, should have known, that, that small act of spite and hatred, was nothing else but that, a simple act. But now, he had no chance to tell her, for now, she was dead, happy and in a better place. He closed his eyes, hoping to even remember the girls last words, but no, he just didn't have time to actually listen to her.

Right now he replayed the words written on the girls dying letter, He smiled to himself, he knew where to words came from, it came from the girls favorite song, and as he recalled the song, he sang it. Reminiscing the times that the girl had sung it with him. As he reached the ending of the song, he raised the small knife in his hand. He couldn't help but smile at the irony. This was the exact same knife that the little petite blonde had used to threaten him many times. As he sang the last part he raised the hand to his wrist

_Until the end of time_

These were his last words, as he neared the sight of death, what he thought was a sight of horror, filled him with joy and love, he saw her, wearing a dress, he had once complemented her in, she reached out for his hand, and he gave her his whole heartedly

"I'm sorry Nagi" she whispered her golden amber eyes filled with hot fresh tears, as he looked at her with pure confusion, she couldn't help but smile, she loved making him feel confused

"I'm sorry, but it's just not yet your time"

And with that, the petite blonde girl let go of his hand, and he awoken, he was in the hospital as it seems, he looked around and saw faces, all familiar faces. He saw the blonde boy he met at grade school and beside him was his girlfriend, another one of his found friends, the brunette who gave him advice, was present as well, along with his wife the blonde pop star, and the most familiar face of all, the honey-eyed rosette he had formally called his girl friend. He found all faces showing relief, but it wasn't them he was actually looking at. What had caught his attention was the blonde angel sitting behind them all, her face showing concern and joy

"Until the end of time, Nagi"

* * *

_**A:N/ Oh my gosh! Now I really have to cry! I can't help it! I always make sad one-shots! I don't know why I just do! :((**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys liked it! :D **_

_**Please Rate and Review**_

_**Oh, the song is "Come What May"**_

_**by Nicole Kidman and ughhh...**_

_**I can't remember but you'll find it in youtube :D **_

_**thanks**_

_**oh, i don't own nada~**_


End file.
